Happosai's thong song
by Surreal Angel
Summary: Ranma and friends spend a day at the beach. Maybe bringing happosai was a bad idea. It goes to the thong song, sung by Sisqo. Don't forget to R&R!! =)


Disclaimer| I do not own Ranma it belongs to Rumiko Takashi. And of couse, I don't own the thong song.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The Tendo's and Saotome's where having a good time at the beach. "Why did the old man have to come? He's gonna get us into a lot of trouble!" Ranma said. "Well he hasn't done anything wrong..yet." Akane answered. I can't help it… too many pretty girls…happosai thought to himself.  
  
Happosai:  
This thing right here  
Is lettin' all the ladies know  
What guys talk about  
You know, the finer things in life  
a heh heh heh  
Check it Out  
  
Ooh that dress so scandalous  
And you know another happosai can't handle it  
So you shakin that thang like who's the ish  
With a look in yer eyes so devilish  
Uh  
  
You like to dance on the hip hop spots  
And you cruise to grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban she like the pop  
'Cause she was Livin' La Vida Loca  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
That girl so scandalous  
And I know another happosai can't handle it  
And she shakin' that thing like who's the ish  
With a look in her eyes so devilish  
  
She like to dance on the hip hop spots  
And she cruise to the grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban she like the pop  
Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
All night long  
Let me see that thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
  
  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
That dress so scandalous  
I swear another nigga couldn't handle it  
When you shakin' that thing like whose the ish  
With a look in your eyes do devilish  
Uh  
  
You like to dance on the hip hop spots  
Then you cruise to the grooves to connect the dots  
Not just urban you like the pop  
Cause she was Livin La Vida Loca  
  
She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
'Cause she had dumps like a truck, truck, truck  
Thighs like what, what, what  
Baby move your butt, butt, butt, uh  
I think i'll sing it again  
  
C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon  
C'mon  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Thong, thong, thong, thong, thong  
  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Duh dun duh  
Thong, thong, thong, thong, thong  
  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
I like it when the beat goes  
Duh dun duh  
Baby make your booty go  
Duh dun duh  
Baby I know you wanna show  
Duh dun duh  
That thong thong thong thong thong  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Akane said looking at a mob of girls chasing after somebody. "Get back here you pervert!" A girl calls out. "What a haul, what a haul!" Happosai said dashing to Ranma. "Here Ranma, hold this for me." Happosai said handing Ranma the 'goods'. "There's the pervert!" The girls said glaring at Ranma. "Hey, you go it all wrong, it was…" *CRASH, BOOM, BANG SMACK* 


End file.
